


A nice surpise

by CutesyMe



Series: Kyouhaba Week June [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, I hope I didn't fail too badly, KyouHaba Week, Kyouhabaweek, M/M, Plants, kyouhabaweekjune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here, Kyoutani-kun?“ Yahaba asked warily.</p><p>Kyoutani huffed out a breath and mumbled under his breath. “‘m here for the garden.“</p><p>“What?“ Yahaba inquired, thinking he maybe heard wrong. </p><p>Kyoutani’s scowl deepened and his grip around the basket in his hand tightened. “I’m here for the garden. Your mother told us to come.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice surpise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my addition to the kyouhaba week. The prompt was plants/music and I chose plants. I hope that my first fic for the Haikyuu!! fandom isn't too much of a disappointment. Have fun reading it.

Yahaba listened to his mother closely as she listed off all the things that he needed to do today, most probably for the tenth time already. She was doing this since almost three days now, just because she and Yahaba’s father were going out for the weekend. Yahaba didn’t understand why she was going when she worried so much about Yahaba doing something wrong.

“Don’t forget that the man from the flower shop is coming around two pm to plant the plants in the garden,“ Yahaba’s mother reminded him and continued to count down the amounts and types of plants that she had ordered.

Yahaba sighed and put an end to his mother’s rambling before she could repeat it another time and thus kill her only son in the process. “It’s okay, mum. I can do this, you know? I am sixteen years old and more than just capeable to manage that.“

“He is right, sweetheart,“ Yahaba’s father spoke up and Yahaba sighed in relief. “It’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re leaving him alone for the first time.“

An hour later Yahaba’s parents left for their weekend trip. The first thing Yahaba did was get another two hours of sleep because he had been studying late into the night, working on a math assignment that he still hadn’t solved yet, and he was a teenager, those usually love sleep. He woke up in time to watch a volleyball match that Oikawa had told him to watch and take notes abuot the teams dynamics and mistakes.

When the doorbell rung, he was surprised to find none other than Kyoutani Kentarou in front of his door, avoiding his gaze but still raising his eyes for small moments to catch glimpes of Yahaba’s confused expression.

“What are you doing here, Kyoutani-kun?“ Yahaba asked warily.

Kyoutani huffed out a breath and mumbled under his breath. “‘m here for the garden.“

“What?“ Yahaba inquired, thinking he maybe heard wrong. 

Kyoutani’s scowl deepened and his grip around the basket in his hand tightened. “I’m here for the garden. Your mother told us to come.“

Yahaba’s mouth openened around a quiet “oh“, eyesbrows raised, and nodded in confirmation. He looked at his watch to see that it was ten minutes past two but punctuality has never been Kyoutani’s strength. But the more confusing part was that it wasn’t and old man in his fifties who came to work in Yahaba’s garden, as he had expected to, but his his teammate that had anger issues. Yahaba stepped aside to let him in and continued to lead the way to their garden. As Yahaba explained everything to Kyoutani he mentally checked the list to see if he was forgetting things or not.

“Got it?“ Yahaba asked at the end of his speech.

Kyoutani nodded and went back into the house. Yahaba followed him silently, wondering if he was going to refuse to do what Yahaba told him to. For a moment Yahaba considered what that would mean for him and how he could possibly explain this to his mother. He didn’t have to do it for that long because Kyoutani appeared again, with mulitple plants in his hands. 

Yahaba was relieved to see that and went inside again, continuing to watch the game on TV. He tried to concentrate on the game and the task given to him by his senpai but his mind always drifted to his teammae in his garden. They hadn’t talked to each other properly after the game against Karasuno.

The setter just felt obligated to somehow befriend his future ace or at least be in good terms with him. It might have to do with when Oikawa pulled him aside and gave him this advice. He didn’t know how to approach the spiker though, how to get through to him.

If it weren’t for Yahaba obviously going to be declared as the captain in the next meeting, Yahaba would have stopped watching the game long ago and risked disappointing his senpai. But he didn’t want to disappoint Oikawa on his first day as a captain, he wanted to prove himself so he endured the torture until the end. He had enough stress and insecurities to deal with because of which he didn’t look forward to next year at all.

Yahaba went to the kitchen to get himself a cold drink and saw from the window that Kyoutani had dug up many holes where he had been instructed to. Maybe it was the lack of the scowl on Kyoutani’s face or the way how softly Kyoutani patted the dirt around the plant but Yahaba was entranced by it. The happiness was evident on Kyoutani’s face when he played volleyball but he was also easily aggravated if something didn’t work out fine. He had never seen the boy so relaxed.

After the loss against Karasuno Yahaba had noticed that every time he saw Kyoutani he felt different. It took him a couple days to realize that the usual irritation and anger that came after seeing Kyoutani had vanished without having left a trace. That was good for the times when Oikawa had instructed Yahaba and Kyoutani to work together at the rare practices they still had but they hadn’t talked much.

Kyoutani wiped his forehead with his forearm and that seemed to get Yahaba out of his trance. He looked up at the sun, wondering how hot it must be outside and filled another glass with cold juice. Yahaba tried not to overthink this gesture and went outside to Kyoutani, who didn’t seem to notice his approach, and held the glass out to him.

Kyoutani stopped digging the hole he was working on in favour of staring at the gass that appeared in front of his vision and followed the arm holding it up with his eyes. Yahaba tried not to get offended by the scowl that appeared on Kyoutani’s face when he recognized Yahaba, and only raised one eyebrow at the kneeling boy.

“I don’t need my ace to die because of dehydration,“ Yahaba explained since he learned to read Kyoutani and knew he wanted an explanation, ignoring how Kyoutani’s scowl deepened. “If it’s water that you want I can get you that.“

“Juice is just fine. Thank you,“ Kyoutani muttered and accepted the glass, drinking it in one go.

Yahaba accepted the empty glass and took a seat on the ground where he wouldn’t be in the way of Kyoutani’s work, setting the glass aside and nipping on his. Kyoutani eyed him from the corner of his eyes but didn’t say anything. He continued his work, ignoring Yahaba completely, and if it weren’t for Yahaba seeing the small glances that Kyoutani threw his way, he might have been convinced that he didn’t exist for Kyoutani.

Yahaba craned his neck to look at what Kyoutani was doing, the latter stopping immediately. 

“Did you need anything?“ Kyoutani snapped, Yahaba unimpressed by his outburst.

“I need to make sure you do your job correctly,“ Yahaba said, making sure that he sounded a little taunting.

The frown that Kyoutani looked at him with also left Yahaba unimpressed. Yahaba hadn’t been afraid of Kyoutani to begin with, just a little cautious because of all the rumours that were going around about the boy, but after Yahaba had slammed Kyoutani into a wall at the Karasuno game and Kyoutani hadn’t even attempted to free himself, Yahaba was convinced that the boy wasn’t capable of hurting anyone. 

Kyoutani started digging the next hole with a little more force, his shoulders tense, but his movements looked soft when he took the plant with a red flower on it in his hands. He stopped patting the dirt around the plant when he heard a loud growl, looking at Yahaba. Yahaba’s cheeks reddened when his stomach growled again but tried to look noncholant about it.

Yahaba took Kyoutani’s glass in his hand and wondered if he really saw a smile on Kyoutani’s lips when he got up. He walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a late lunch. When his gaze fell on Kyoutani in the garden he started to prepare dishes for two person instead of one, convinced that he hadn’t eaten anything either.

When everything was done and served on two plates - Yahaba made sure to put a little more on Kyoutani’s plate because he was convinced that Kyoutani would be too shy to ask for a refill - Yahaba went outside again.

“Food is ready,“ he announced, standing behind Kyoutani.

Kyoutani stopped his work and turned to glare at him. “Enjoy your meal,“ he sneered and went back to his work.

“You’re supposed to come in and eat too.“

“No, thanks. I’m not hungry.“

“Firstly, I don’t believe you. Secondly, I don’t care. I prepared your portion and I hate wasting food. So you have to eat. Come on,“ Yahaba ordered and walked inside.

Yahaba was surprised to see that Kyoutani had actually followed him and waited until Kyoutani had washed his hands and taken a seat, and then started eating. It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of their eating could be heard, and then Yahaba just tested his luck after remembering Oikawa’s words.

“Are you free after this?“ he asked Kyoutani, who stopped chewing and eyed him cautiously. “We should work on your receives a little since that is your fatal weakness.“

Kyoutani frowned and gulped down his bite. “Not interested.“

Yahaba sighed. “Are you aware that you have to work on your receives one day or another. An ace is not someone who just spikes balls really good. When the ball isn’t received the spiker also can’t spike. So get your shit together and just train with me.“

Kyoutani huffed something under his breath that Yahaba took as his consent, and they finished the rest of their meal in silence. Afterwards Kyoutani finished his work in the garden fast and Yahaba washed the dishes. Since Yahaba didn’t want to risk destroying his mother’s newly planted plants, the two of them went tot he front lawn where Yahaba supressed a smaile and started tossing the ball so Kyoutani could receive them. 

Every now and then Yahaba gave Kyoutani some advice on what he should do and what he should stop doing. Yahaba even asked him about the math problem he still hadn’t solved and was surprised that Kyoutani’s answer seemed to be logical and right. It was late in the evening when Kyoutani said he had to leave.

“Are you free tomorrow?“ Yahaba asked Kyoutani as he walked to his bycicle. This time Kyoutani didn’t stare at him blankly.

“I have to work in someone elses garden tomorrow but after that I’m free,“ Kyoutani explained and Yahaba smiled, still finding it bizarre that Kyoutani had chosen this profession as a mini job.

“One day you have to tell me why you chose to work in peoples‘ gardens,“ Yahaba said and laughed at Kyoutani’s scowl, waving him goodbye.

Maybe next year wasn’t going to be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and stay with me for the rest of the kyouhaba week. Here's my tumblr if you want to drop by [ mitaki ](mitaki.tumblr.com)


End file.
